Valonqar
by Accio Lumos
Summary: "Queen you shall be..until there comes another, younger and more beautiful to cast you down and take all that you hold dear. Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds and when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands around your pale white throat and choke the life from you." Cersei, Jaime, oneshot, themes of violence hence the M Rating. Please review.


**A/N: Firstly I would like to thank you to everyone who gives this a read or review. It's a one shot that I've rewritten as I wasn't happy with the original. Its more GOF than ASOIAF as I've just started the books so apologies if I haven't got everything right but I have done some reading up to Cersei's backstory.**

 **This is also slightly AU and I'm not saying this is how GRRM is going to have Cersei killed or the scenario that I've written this. Rated M for themes of violence just to be on the safe side.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and make nothing writing these fanfictions.**

* * *

The sun was setting for the final time, it's rays of gold turning the sky into deep reds like the blood she had seen flow over the course of her lifetime; sometimes it had been her own doing that had caused a lot of bloodshed. Outside in the streets of Kings Landing, the citizens were closing down their trade for the day whilst others were heading towards the nearest tavern, many of the brothels had been closed down by the High Sparrow. But one person remained in the safety of the Sept of Baelor, looking down at the body of her last child, her last boy.

It hadn't been long since Cersei had made her walk of shame, her hair shaved and walking naked from the Sept to the Red Keep; having the whole population of the city throw rotten fruit and vegetables and gods knows what else at her. It hadn't been long after that Jaime had retutned from Dorne with their daughter's body; Myrcella had been killed by tbe Sand Snakes as revenge for Oberyn Martell's death in Tyrion's trial by combat. Two children dead and only Tommen remained with no heir to the throne and after having Margaery thrown in the dungeons alongside her pillow-biter brother there was a slim chance of him having a child.

But here she was, stood in the Sept and crying uncontrollably. Two nights ago the city had unexpectedly been fired upon and when word had reached her, she was shocked. An army if unsullied and a company known as the Second Sons had stormed the gates. Most of the City Watch had been killed and they had been forced to fall back to protect the Red Keep and the King. Cersei had pleaded with Tommen not to go out with the soldiers but her son no longer cared for her counsel or her fears. Her imprisonment had caused her youngest son and child to become tougher and stronger because she no longer had influence over him or the Small Council. So she watched her son go out into the night, leading the rest of the troops into battle.

She had sat on the iron throne, waiting for the news that her son had survived but the news never reached her. Instead she heard the monstrous cries above the Red Keep and word reached her that three large dragons were storming fire on to the city below them with a rider on the biggest. In that moment, she felt stupid for ever questioning the Targaryen Queen in Meereen, had speculated that her supposed dragons were that of gossips and rumours. But now Cersei realised that the girl had come to reclaim what was rightfully hers.

 _"Queen you shall be...until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

The first part of the prophecy had been complete.

When the battle was over and the majority of the city had bended the knee to Daenerys, the young Queen had come to confront Cersei; with a dwarf in tow. Tyrion, the little monstrous traitor. But the Targaryen Queen didn't seem as mad as Aerys had been, she seemed strong and wise; like Rhaegar. Daenerys had Cersei thrown into the dungeons but when Tyrion brought news that Tommen had been killed; she had been allowed to go to the Sept to grieve for her last son.

 _"Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds."_

The second part of Maggy the frog's prophecy had come true.

But still she wept, her beautiful boy, the boy she hadn't paid much attention to because she had always favoured Joffrey was dead. The Lannister legacy over. Teh entire of Westeros knew the truth behind her children's paternity and it was only now that she realised that lying about it hadn't done any good. Her love affair with Jaime, the deaths of her children, her own ambitions instead of taking the advice of more experienced people had led her to this moment; disgraced and mourning the loss of her beloved children.

The doors to the Sept opened and closed again but Cersei didn't look up. The whole Sept had been surrounded by Daenerys's men to ensure that she didn't escape, just the thought made her snort in amusement. Where would she go? Casterly Rock was now Tyrion's since he had been faithful in helping Daenerys retake the seven kingdoms. But when she felt familiar hands on her shoulders, she turned her head; fresh tears leaking from her eyes when she saw that it was Jaime.

"He fought bravely, he was a better King than Joffrey would have ever been." Jaime whispered.

Her breath choked slightly, "He was a boy, a sweet boy." she replied.

"Nothing like Joffrey."

Cersei turned and slapped him, how dare he? Jaime had never been a father to their children so in her eyes, he had no right to criticise their children's faults. When Joffrey had become King after Robert's death she knew that he was troubled.

"Have you come to torment me? Have I not been shamed enough? Our last child is dead!" Cersei cried, her voice echoing all around.

"It's over Cersei. The High Sparrow has proclaimed Daenerys as the rightful Queen appointed by the seven."

Of course, she knew that it would be coming. Daenerys had taken all from her, her last son and the throne.

"Why are you here?" Cersei asked.

Jaime looked away from her and to their son's corpse lying on the platform; cold and creepy stones with painted green eyes placed over his closed ones.

"I've come to grieve for my son." Jaime answered.

Cersei scoffed, "You've never been a father to them, you don't have that right." she hissed.

Her ignored her last comment, not wanting to argue with her on a subject that they had argued about many times; only to have it end the end way that it usually did. Had he not tried? He had promised to bring their daughter home from Dorne but he hadn't known that Oberyn had trained his eldest three daughters in combat and Myrcella had died as a result. But he had brought their daughter home; to be buried in the crypt alongside Joffrey. Cersei had told him that he had failed her and he felt like a failure but he vowed to himself that he would there if Tommen needed him. But Tommen had insisted that it was time he stopped having people do things for him, he wanted to show his people that he could lead without his mother backing him or whispering in his ear what she wanted him to do. As a result their son had died.

Before he could register what was happening, he felt Cersei's lips upon his own; kissing him with want and need like the many times she had done so before. Jaime responded the way he always did; kissing her with renewed passion as her hands gripped the front of his clothes. But then he remembered why he had come here, after he had overheard that Daenerys was going to have Cersei killed for her crimes he knew that once Cersei was dead the young Queen would most likely kill him because he had killed her father. Cersei had done a lot of terrible things in their lifetime and he wanted to spare her from further torture and hurt. Everything that he had ever done in his life had been for her but it was all for nothing, she never listened to him, she belittled him when she could, he still partly felt angry with her about her wanting to kill Tyrion before he had helped their younger brother escape and then there was the fact that he felt betrayed by her because he had never taken another woman besides her, he had always been faithful and she had always said she would be faithful to him. That they were two halves of a whole.

He pulled away from her, shoving her backwards that she hit the platform and Tommen's body shook from the contact. The tears that had been for her son had dried and as she looked at her brother, having never felt that she had lost everything until she looked into Jaime's eyes and saw anger and pity mixed into one look. She didn't understand why he was looking at her this way.

"Jaime..." she begun, but she didn't know what she was going to say.

"You're a hateful woman, Cersei Lannister." Jaime growled.

"Why are you saying this?"

"It's your own fault that you've ended up like this, for the things you've done or had other people do for you and you never feared the consequences. You could never see what a fucked up child that Joffrey was because you never allowed me to be a father to him, you married Robert and never allowed me to kill him for you despite the amount of countless times I offered you denied me. Yet you fuck Lancel and get him to do it for you, Lancel of all people?! When you knew that all you had to do was ask me and I would have done it. Not forgetting that you allowed Joffrey to cut off Stark's head which started a war and lead me to losing a hand on my way back to you after being captured by Robb Stark's forces. Even with the matter of Tyrion, you've always wanted him dead and you wanted me to choose between you, he's our brother Cersei, why couldn't you just treat him like one? That is why I say you're a hateful woman, because your actions have made you one and even going as far as to have Loras and Margaery Tyrell thrown into the dungeons all because you wanted rid of them both for your own satisfaction and the fact you didn't like it that Maegaery was wed to both our sons. Everything I have ever done for you Cersei." Jaime shouted, not caring if those on the outside could hear.

He was inches from her now, green eyes bearing into her own and her breath caught in her throat as she felt Jaime place a dagger into her hands and pressed the tip to his stomach.

"Jaime, no!" Cersei tried to protest as his hands went to her throat.

"Daenerys will have us both killed because of what our family did to hers. I killed her father and she detests you and for what you've done to everyone over the years, this is the only way. We came into this world together and we will exit this world together." Jaime whispered.

"I love you." Cersei said, her voice breaking, knowing that she was no longer the person she was; that person had gone the moment she had confessed her crimes to the High Sparrow.

"I love you." Jaime replied, his hands starting to squeeze.

They kept eye contact with each other as she felt Jaime squeeze harder around her throat, finding it hard to breathe as she plunged the dagger into her brother's stomach. At this moment she realised that she had been wrong, she had always feared that the valonqar would be Tyrion, the little brother that she had blamed his entire life for the death of their mother, but she had been wrong. The prophecy had been fulfilled, she had married the King and had three children who she had outlived; all who had the golden Lannister hair on their heads and had died before her. Daenerys had taken the throne and power from her and now the last part of the prophecy had been that she would die at the hands of the valonqar. Cersei left the dagger in it's place, wrapping her arms around Jaime's chest as he pulled her to him, gasping for breath himself as he squeezed harder.

 _"And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands around your pale white throat and choke the life from you."_

Jaime released his hands from his twin sister's neck as she took her last breath, collapsing to the floor with her arms still around his chest as his hands went to the dagger she had placed into him only moments ago and released it; feeling the blood flow out from the wound as he lay on the floor, wrapping his arms around Cersei's lifeless body and held her close to him. Her eyes still held the look of love that she had during the whole way through of him strangling her, it was kinder this way; to both of them. To kill her himself and for her to kill him after all the hurt and chaos she had caused would spare her from a more painful death than one that Daenerys might have had in mind. He had loved her his entire life and despite the fact that Cersei had always put her own ambitions above her love for him and the fact that he had betrayed their promise to each other of being faithful to the other(regardless of her marriage to Robert because it hadn't been her choice) he had to do this, to end it before she could destroy everything else and to prevent more harm from coming to her.

The light of the moon shone through the window as Jaime closed his eyes for the last time and taking his last breath. The Lannister twins lay on the floor in the Sept of Baelor, close together just like they had come into this world together and both could walk hand in hand with the stranger and find peace in the next world together.


End file.
